


Am I a protagonist

by Sleep_deprivedGay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bi, Biphobia, Divorce Parents, Family Drama, Gay, Homophobia, Homosexual, Lemon, Mommy Issues, Other, Transphobia, Why Did I Write This?, daddy issue, hate life, my life irl, trama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_deprivedGay/pseuds/Sleep_deprivedGay
Summary: I have always wanted to be a protagonist. So I wrote about my life so other people can say yea that was trash writing but pretty cool.
Relationships: Childhood Friends - Relationship, Father and child, Mother and child - Relationship, friends to lover - Relationship, siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Hello im divine

if your reading this hello, my name is Divine but you can call me ray though I don’t use it much, you are welcome to call me whatever you want. This is a story of my life IRL some of it will be funny some of them not so much. I made this for me and if you happen to enjoy then be my guest.  


The chapter index Chapter 1 : hello im divine It's the chapter your reading right now 

Chapter two who is divine It's just me explain who I am it’s pretty messy just like me 

Chapter 3 Family introduction As I write I will be adding to the index as I write more


	2. Who is divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s me bitches

So hello my name is ray my government name is divine and I am non bianary I go by they/ them.

I am fourteen turning fifteen and I love to read and write. Although I am not a very good writer I hope that is will help me. And in the case I die someone would know and hear my story.  
I don't think of my life as all that interesting so if you get bored with this I understand. But I hope one person might.  
I have a lot of hope may be it's useless hope, but it's still hope. I try my best not to lose it but as the days go on it's get harder   
I am a Black person in America and if you heard anything from America right now then you know how hard it is. Not only am I black, I am female-presenting, over weight and Queer. And living in the United States capital city it's like I am asking to be shot.   
I have strong opinions. And I like to stick to those opinion.  
For example,   
BLM  
Trans right   
ACAB   
Pro-choice  
No human is illegal   
The list goes on and on and on so that means get into a lot of fights at school.I am lucky that most of the people share my opinion, but still there are Some. School life has never been easy but you learn to live with it.  
  
Moving my favorite things are  
reading manga and watching anime.   
Music, I like all kinds but country. My current favorite is R&B but nightcore is a long term favorite. And that’s all I could think about for me so on to family


	3. Family intro

So now family intro

  
Older sister by six years Nicole is my Stepsister my mother married her father. She was a child of my stepdad's previous marriage we grew up together and I think of her as my sister. She turns 20 in two days so say happy birthday.

  
My younger sister Seray who is also six years is my step-sister so to say. While my stepfather was married to my mother he had an affair with Serays mother. Serays mother and my stepfather are not married so I don't know if she counts as a step-sister. I am not close to Seray but I would like to be. I meet her when she was 6 and since then we only meet during the school holidays. She is turning ten

  
My younger brother, Nylee ( Nah - Lee), is the child of my stepfather and my mother after the got a divorce. Unlike me, my mother wanted him. He is still under one year so there is not much to say about his personality. He is six months.

  
My stepfather raised me as if I was his kid. He is a horrible father but an ok dad. I have an issue with my father but who does not. He gets off easy because he raised me but what he did to my mother is unforgivable.

  
My mother is hard to describe to people who don't know her. I'll talk more about her later but most of my issue come form her and my biological father  
  
my biological father ,I have met him three times in person. When my parents told me that my stepdad was not my father I cried not because they lied to me but because I thought that meant my sister was not my sister anymore. And all of the times something went wrong. I was I think eight turning nine when I first meet him. It was around my birthday and he was here for a whole month. After thinking my whole life my stepdad was my real father this man shows outer nowhere and tries to act as he knows me.

  
Not a lot of people in my Immediate family but they made a huge in pact in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Be as mean as possible about the writing please


End file.
